Indiana Jones and the cotfr part eighteen: A series of traps (part 1)
by 80s Dave
Summary: the first of either three or four exiting parts where Indy, Abigail, Harold, and Garret are making their way through the cavern that leads to Solomon's sacred ring. This part involves a trap where cobwebs are a big problem, a "fire breathing dragon" and a hilarious gag (which I wont say) please review if you can.


Indy and the rest of the group walk ahead through the dark cavern tunnel. They go around a corner and come to an area that looks like a tunnel full of huge cobwebs.

Abigail: I hope there are no tarantulas here.

Indy: I doubt it. Tarantulas don't spin webs. Besides your not afraid of a spider are you?

With that Indy moves some of the web away with his hands when all of a sudden a row of large sharp spikes come darting out from the ground. One of them cuts Indy's arm. Indy lets out a scream of pain.

Abby: Indy!

Harold: Are you all right Henry?

Indy: It's not that bad. Rats, I should have been more carful!

Indy pulls up his jacket and shirt sleeve and sees the cut.

Indy: Neither of you have a bandage do you?

Harold: I don't think so.

Garret tears part of his sleeve off and wraps it around Indy's arm.

Garret: There. Try not to do that again. I got this shirt from the finest tailor in south Asia. I know not his name, but He once made a turban for the 9th Nizam of Hyderabad, Mir Mahbub Ali Khan.

Indy: Thanks.

Indy inspects the webs closely with the light of the torch and sees a thin wire.

Indy: Look! There's a wire here. I must have tripped one and set that trap off. I'll go first move exactly where I do.

Indy carefully breaks the wooden spikes so they can proceed. They all move slowly through the webs being careful not to not to trip any wires.

Harold: It's hard to tell what is part of a web and what is part of a trap!

Abigail: Everything will be O.K. Abby. Nice and slow does it.

Abigail gets a little scared and slows down her pace.

Indy: I don't mean to rush us but the torch won't last all day. We don't want to be caught here in the dark.

Everyone keeps moving through the webs. Indy, Harold and Garret reach the end of the webs, but Abigail is still about halfway. Indy turns to try to coach Abby out of there.

Indy: come on honey, your almost there.

Abigail: Harold, I'm scared. I can't move any further!

Harold: You can do it my dear.

Abigail: Come get me! I'm afraid!

Harold: Indy, help her. Your better at this kind of thing than I am. You understand don't you? I would but your more experienced.

Indy: O.K. I'm coming.

Indy inches his way through the wires towards Abby. He gets to wear she is and grabs for her hand.

Indy: Give me your hand.

Abby gives him her hand.

Indy: Easy now.

Just as Abby moves her foot a step closer to Indy, it trips on a wire. Indy sees it and quickly pulls her to his chest just as another row of spikes comes up rapidly.

Abby: That was exiting.

Just than Indy looks down and sees that his foot it caught between two wires.

Indy: This isn't good.

Abby: Oh my!

Indy: I can't get free. We'll have to run for it. On the count of three. One, two, three!

Indy holding Abby's hand pulls her close as the run about 20 feet with spikes popping up right behind them.

Indy: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

They run as fast as they can and reach the end barley missing the last row of spikes.

Harold: Are you O.K.

Abby: I think so no thanks to you!

Harold: Darling you know I would have!

Abby: (frustrated) Come on, and let us not go this way ever again!

Indy and company walk a bit further down and come across a pit in their way with no bottom in site.

Garret: I do not think down is the right way!

Abigail: There's no way we can possibly jump that.

Indy: Nope-

Indy gets his whip out. He sees a long branch near the ceiling.

Indy: -but I think I can manage to reach that branch up there.

Indy whips a branch above him and gets to the other side. He throws the whip to Harold.

Indy: You think you can get across this time?

Harold whips across but nearly hits Indy. He tosses the swinging whip back to Abigail.

Harold: You can do this Abby!

Abby looks afraid, so Garret grabs the whip and her also.

Garret: Hold on to me young lady. We shall cross over the great unknown together.

Abby: What!?

Garret: Naturally I am referring to the pit.

Garret who has the torch now holds the handle and the whip firmly, while Abby holds tight to Garret. They swing across but just before they land the branch breaks and they fall on the ground with the torch going out and the whip lost on the ground. The room is all dark now and Indy looks for the whip.

Indy: Does anyone feel my whip around here?

Harold: I can't see a thing.

Indy: Here's the whip. I found it.

Abby: I think I got the torch here.

Garret: let me light that.

Garret lights the torch and shines the light near Indy. Harold has a look of surprise and fear as he sees Indy.

Indy: What?

Abby sees something is wrong and screams, pointing at Indy! Indy looks down in his hand and notices a long whip-sized snake in his hand right where he thought his whip was! Indy screams long and loud as the snake arches up towards him and shows his fangs as if to strike. Indy throws the snake quickly away from him on the ground and it slithers away.

Indy: That wasn't my whip!

He looks around a second and finds it nearby.

Garret: Well then. Shall we continue?

The four walk down the tunnel a bit and go through a carved out doorway. Through the other side ahead of them is a bridge made of ice about 6 feet wide and 50 feet long. On the other side appears to be a door made of rock. Indy steps on it first. He notices it's a little slick.

Abby: Oh it's even colder in here.

Harold: There are probably many natural vents in here allowing cold air from outside to move around more freely.

Garret: Not to mention the chill that is attributed to the legion of evil spirits that no doubt are attracted to the ring.

Indy: Will the two of you quite with the teach and preach. Look at this bridge.

Harold looks at it closely.

Harold: It's made of ice!

Indy: Right.

Indy lights a match and drops it off the bridge. It falls down about 30 yards, where there are jagged rocks and skeletons below.

Indy: We need to be extremely careful crossing.

They all walk slowly across the bridge a few steps. Harold turns around to see behind him and sees something.

Harold: My word would you look at that!

Abby gasps as the others turn to see a giant statue of a fierce looking dragon above the doorway they entered in.

Indy: That would explain the dragon. Come on it's just a statue.

They get to the end of the ice and are standing at the front of the rock-made door.

Garret: How do you propose we get inside Indiana?

Indy: I'm not sure?

Abby: Perhaps there's some ancient doorknob to open it.

Indy: Not bad. There's got to be something around here.

Indy looks by the door and sees 7 symbols in a circular pattern around a square.

Garret: Fascinating! What do you make of it?

Indy: What do you think Ox?

Harold gets out his eye glasses and takes a look.

Harold: The carvings look to be about 3 maybe 4 thousand years old.

Indy: There are 7 symbols here. Some of these symbols repeat. What if this is a pictogram that once solved will open the door?

Abby: Like a combination lock?

Indy: Exactly! Which means they should turn-

Indy pushes on the top symbol which is the symbol for Ra. It rotates and on the other side is a picture of wavy lines.

Indy: There. Now we just have to mess with these until we get the right ones.

Abby: That could take hours.

Just then they all hear a mechanical noise like gears moving.

Harold: Maybe that is the door opening.

Garret looks behind him and sees the dragon start to shake. Then fire starts coming out of his mouth and spewing onto the ice bridge.

Garret: Work fast Indy the dragon is alive!

Everyone starts to panic when the dragon starts to move towards them slowly on a track connected to the ceiling blowing fire out of his mouth and melting the bridge as he goes!

Garret: And it's moving this way!

Indy: I don't think is gonna be good!

Indy starts trying different combinations but nothing is happening.

Abby: Hurry Indy. Do something!


End file.
